High-resolution, in vivo imaging of mice is a critical tool for pre-clinical cancer research. The overall objective is to improve the resolution available from in vivo MR microscopy by a factor of three or more using a simple system that enables routine use in the laboratory. The specific aims of this SBIR grant application are improved spatial resolution for in vivo imaging of the mouse brain and whole body, integration with advanced technology for physiologic monitoring and control, and validation using mouse models of cancer. The approach is to develop superconducting imaging coils closely coupled to a live animal. Testing, analysis, and design in Phase I will prove the feasibility of this approach by achieving quantitative milestones related to improved spatial resolution and the requirements of in vivo imaging. Phase II will produce a superconducting surface probe and volume coil and validate the probes by obtaining images from two well-characterized and challenging mouse models of cancer: glioma in the brain and lung tumors in the strain A mouse.